1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an advanced quad flat non-leaded (a-QFN) package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Quad flat package (QFP) family includes I-type (QFI), J-type (QFJ) and non-lead-type (QFN) packages, characterized by the shape of the leads of leadframes. Among them, the QFN package structures offer a variety of advantages, including reduced lead inductance, small-sized footprint, thinner profile and faster speeds for signal transmission. Thus, the QFN package has become one popular choice for the package structures and is suitable for the chip package with high-frequency (for example, radio frequency bandwidth) transmission.
For the QFN package structure, the die pad and surrounding contact terminals (lead pads) are fabricated from a planar lead-frame substrate. The QFN package structure generally is soldered to the printed circuit board (PCB) through the surface mounting technology (SMT). Accordingly, the die pad or contact terminals/pads of the QFN package structure need to be designed to fit well within the packaging process capabilities, as well as promote good long term joint reliability.